


Futile Resistance

by willalwaysbeyou



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willalwaysbeyou/pseuds/willalwaysbeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Tuan, 28 years of age, is successful and has taken over TN Regency from his father. He is smart and gorgeous and his love life is always a topic of conversation in gossip columns and social gatherings.  </p><p>Jackson Wang, 27 years of age, is a fitness instructor and co-owns a small gym with his friend. He is funny, smart, sassy, gorgeous, and oh-so-well-built.</p><p>When the two meet, it's a struggle in trying to stay unaffected, to remain professional. There's only so much resistance one can do before succumbing in to temptations, wants and needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one: the first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate 1000 hits on 'dinner dates and more', here you go. Enjoy!

"We're here, sir."  
  
Mark opened his eyes slowly to the warm and gentle voice of his chauffeur, the dread of a whole day ahead of him slowly hitting him, and an audible sigh left his lips. He looked up to the mirror and saw his chauffeur smile empathetically, and he returned a smile of fondness for the man he had come to regard as family.  
  
"I'm not sure what time I'll end today. I may end up riding back with Jinyoungie but if I don't, I'll call you later." The chauffeur nodded and Mark took a deep breath, ready to face the challenges of the day. After a few seconds of collecting himself, he picked up his briefcase and unlocked the car door, stepping out into the real world, where he had no intention to be in at the moment. Before he closed the door, he peeked in and saw the older man turn back to look at him in confusion.  
  
"Have a good day, Uncle Ben," Mark wished him affectionately, and the older one returned a fond smile, one not unlike the one Mark had earlier. "It'll work out, Mark," Ben replied softly, as he usually did when he addressed Mark casually and Mark felt himself grin, feeling like it was the old times, when he was just a teenager and not the CEO of TN Regency as he was now.  
  
Mark closed the door and walked towards the elevator that would bring him to his office. The underground carpark was quiet and deserted, the way Mark preferred it. No one else, apart those he had explicitly allowed, were given access to this area of the carpark; it was his quick gateway to his office, one that allowed him to come and go unnoticed. The elevator doors opened and Mark walked in, opening his wallet to take out the black card needed for the elevator to bring him to his office, and slid it in the card slot. As the doors closed and the elevator began moving up, Mark kept his card and leaned against the wall, silently appreciating the additional six minutes he had before the doors opened to his office on the 65th floor.

Mark had taken over the business from his father two years ago, and while he had managed to not run it down to pieces, he felt like he was still struggling to run the enterprise at the same level of proficiency and professionalism that his father had. That of course, was not what the world saw. The world (and his parents) saw Mark Tuan, a young articulate man at 28 years of age running a conglomerate on his own; a young man with stunning intellect and equally stunning looks, his love life a constant source of conversation at social gatherings and in gossip columns.  
  
Mark has had his fair share of ladies and gentlemen; the ladies usually around a little longer, with Mark mostly forming some sort of relationship with them. The gentlemen though, were when Mark wanted to let loose, to forget his stature, to pretend he was just another regular dude trying to get through the month. The men were a secret. He had always been straightforward and clear with the gentlemen he laid with, there was no relationship to hanker over, the night would only be a one time occurrence, and the events of the night never to be spoken of again. Mark never had to worry about his relationships or sexual escapades hitting the media because everyone knew of the excellent in-house lawyers TN Regency employed, headed by none other than Park Jinyoung, who also happen to be Mark's closest friend.  
  
Mark had met Jinyoung when they were both in Seoul University, Mark doing his honors in business while Jinyoung was completing his law degree. The two had hit off right away, after (literally) bumping into each other at the library, and the friendship continued after their graduation. He had recommended his friend to his father, to much of Jinyoung's chagrin, but Mark had stood his ground, he knew the brains behind Jinyoung's beautifully sculptured face would help propel TN Regency forward and keep them out of troubles, if any. Raymond Tuan had not made the interview easy for Jinyoung, despite the affection he had for the young boy he had begun seeing as family, but Jinyoung had easily breezed it through, proving Mark was right about Jinyoung's intellect.  
  
Reaching the 65th floor, the doors opened to an empty desk at the end of Mark’s line of sight and Jinyoung was sitting on one of the sofas in the waiting area in front of the desk. Jinyoung stood up as Mark walked out of the elevator, falling into step with Mark as he walked past Jinyoung.

“When's the little twerp coming back?” Jinyoung asked about Mark’s personal assistant, his voice betraying his affection. Mark smiled, turning to watch Jinyoung as the younger man allowed his eyes to linger on the empty desk. “I’ll let Bam know you missed him,” Mark replied, not really answering the question, and Jinyoung frowned at the non-reply, causing Mark to laugh out loud as he pushed open the door to his office.

Jinyoung trailed after Mark as they entered his office. Mark strided over to his table at the opposite end of the door while Jinyoung made himself comfortable on the sofa to the right of the room. “You should be nicer to him, honestly. He probably thinks you hate him. Don't chase him away like you did my last one.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. “Firstly, that girl was completely unproductive. She spent time researching how to have you bend her over your desk and take her instead of working,” Jinyoung retorted and Mark flushed at the memory. Natalie had been very obvious with her _mission_ , coming into office in short tight dresses that accentuated all her curves, her voice always a seductive drawl, her eyes always wandering and roaming across Mark’s body. The last straw had been when Jinyoung walked into Mark’s office, found her sitting on his desk, her dress riding up short, leaving almost nothing to imagination, and Mark had been nowhere in sight. Jinyoung had texted a quick _I’m firing Natalie_ to Mark, to which the older male had read and heaved a sigh of relief. Jinyoung had filled him in the next morning and Mark had shuddered at the possibility of having being the one to walk in the room instead.

“I don't have to worry about that with Bam. I think Gyeomie’s keeping him satisfied, at least. I hope,” Jinyoung laughed before turning to Mark, an accusatory look on his face. “If I ever walk in to Bam doing something indecent, I'm firing him too. And then I'm blaming you for exposing him to the wonders of having a cock up your ass.”

Mark scoffed as he walked over to join Jinyoung on the sofa. He had no doubts that Jinyoung would fire anyone who behaved inappropriately in the office, BamBam included. “I had nothing to do with that. He was curious, I filled him in, and-- Not in _that_ sense, Jinyoung. God, how old are you?” Mark asked in exasperation to Jinyoung’s snigger and smirk. “Anyway,” Mark continued pointedly, wanting to take the conversation elsewhere, “Bam’s coming back in two days. Why were you waiting for me anyway?”

Jinyoung stared right at Mark, his brows creased in concentration, already forgetting why he was there in the first place. Mark shook his head, used to Jinyoung’s forgetfulness, which amazingly only applied to social matters, and that meant he was still on top of his game professionally, never forgetting any crucial detail. “Ah, I came to remind you to head down to the muay thai class later. Youngjae will kill me if you don't,” Jinyoung explained after a minute and Mark groaned out loud. Youngjae, head of Human Resource and firm believer of employees’ welfare, had informed Mark a few weeks ago that he was looking into having a muay thai class conducted for the employees. Sometime last week, he had excitedly told Mark that he found the _perfect instructors_ , and that he had booked the office workout studio after working hours for the class. He also coaxed Mark into joining the class and while Mark had zero intention of getting down hot and sweaty in front of his employees, he had never been able to say no to Choi Youngjae.

By some weird twist of fate, Mark had found his own small-knitted family in the employees at TN Regency. Of course he had Jinyoung, and after hiring BamBam and bearing witness to the adorable albeit sometimes naive personality he had, spending more time with him, and after BamBam had begun treating Mark as his own older brother, Mark had ‘adopted’ BamBam. When BamBam began dating Kim Yugyeom, naturally his boyfriend became part of the group too. Youngjae was the newest addition to the group; he had joined the company a little earlier than Mark, headhunted by Jinyoung as a manager and quickly rose up the ranks to lead the Human Resource department. After becoming the head, Youngjae had taken it upon himself to run his ideas by Mark personally, wanting to make sure the CEO was fully onboard his ideas. Over time, his bright personality had grown on Mark and BamBam too, his presence a much needed perk-me-up for the two who spent their days cooped up, mostly stressing over deals and negotiations. Youngjae was then re-introduced to Jinyoung, outside of their professional duties, and Jinyoung had fallen in love immediately, chastising Youngjae for staying away and keeping that gem of a personality to himself. Yugyeom too, had hit it off with Youngjae almost immediately, each responding to the other with lame jokes that even the other three could not be bothered with.

While Mark still had his bad days running the company, his little _family_ always made it better. “Well, if I'm not too caught up..” Mark responded to Jinyoung ambiguously, not wanting to commit. Jinyoung reached over to slap Mark’s thigh causing him to wince. “Don't be a jerk. You said yes to Youngjae. Anyway, it's just a trial for five weeks before we review and decide if we really want it. You should go and check it out before you sign away the company's money,” Jinyoung nagged and Mark kept quiet, still not fully convinced. Jinyoung looked at Mark cautiously and bit his lips, seeming to consider if he should say something. “What?” Mark asked and Jinyoung sighed exaggeratedly.

“How long has it been since you used the sick bay?” Jinyoung questioned and Mark felt his ears burn up in embarrassment. “Before Bam left, he said he hadn't replaced the sheets or bought new clothes for the longest time,” Jinyoung prodded worriedly. If one did not know any better, one would think Mark was suffering from some illness.

The sick bay was a room at the other end of the hallway of the 65th floor, one hidden from plain sight and its existence only known by Jinyoung, BamBam and Youngjae. There was a king bed in the room, accompanied with a compact two seater sofa, a small but fully functional bathroom complete with a shower head, and a wardrobe. The wardrobe opened up to iron-pressed white shirts, black trousers and boxers in various sizes and cuts. The drawers in the wardrobe were usually locked, with BamBam and Mark being the only people with the keys to it. The drawers stored bottles of lubricants and condoms, the true purpose of the room. To the naked eye, it was a room for the sick to lie down and recuperate. To the four, it was the room Mark laid in with the gentlemen, impersonal and efficient. Everything that was needed was in the room. Mark did not like bringing anyone home, it blurred the lines in making it a one-time affair, and the problem with going to hotels was that he had no control over the eyes and tongues of the people who may notice him. The men Mark slept with usually rode up the exclusive elevator from the carpark, accompanied by BamBam or Mark himself for the elevator to work. The deed was carried out in the sick bay and they usually left in the shirts, trousers and boxers provided. Mark preferred it if they left the compound looking proper and professional, the smell of sex no longer hanging off their bodies or clothes, so he always made it a point to subtly let his companions know that they were free to use the new expensive clothing prepared.

Mark had his own walk in wardrobe in his own office, complete with a bathroom. Whenever they were done, Mark would clean up in his office, spend a little more time in there so there were no excuses for cuddles or after-sex talks. The sheets were discarded after every act and BamBam had taken it upon himself to be the one to replace the sheets and buy replacement for the shirts, trousers and boxers whenever a certain size ran out.

There has been days earlier on where Mark had a companion almost every other night, the need to forget his responsibilities eating away at him, a distraction very much needed. It had been a while since he slept with someone, he belatedly realised, as he looked back at Jinyoung who had a concerned look on his face. Realizing Mark was not about to answer his question, Jinyoung leaned back against the sofa, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “You really should go check out the class,” Jinyoung teased, “The instructors are pretty fine,” he continued, licking his lips. In spite of himself, Mark felt his ears perk up, interested. “I don't think one of them is quite your style, but the other should be right up your alley. Smart, sassy, gorgeous, oh- _so_ -well-built.”

“How do you know?” Mark heard himself ask, his body reacting before his brain processed anything. Jinyoung chuckled, knowing he had Mark right where he wanted Mark to be. “I looked them up. You know I look up everyone we’ll be working with. Makes my job easier if I know what and who I'm dealing with.”

Mark had known of Jinyoung’s habit in finding out everything he could about the people TN Regency would end up working with, but he had not expected Jinyoung to do the same for two fitness instructors who would only be coming to the office temporarily. “So there you go, three reasons. You promised Youngjae, you need to evaluate this class before you signed away an agreement for another six months and the instructor is super fine, it's your loss if you choose not to drop by and check him out.” Jinyoung concluded his side of the argument and stood up, making his way out of Mark’s office but not before tapping Mark’s shoulder gently, knowing the concern that has been sitting squarely in Mark’s mind for the past few weeks and said “We’ll work the W deal out, don't worry too much.”

Mark’s mind snapped back to reality, the W hotel issue weighing heavily on his mind. Sighing as the door closed behind Jinyoung, he stood up and walked towards his desk, settling down in his seat, ready to begin brainstorming. A staff had brought up the idea of acquiring the W hotel chain during one of their bi-monthly meetings and the idea had been tossed back and forth for its possibility. As time passed, Mark became more receptive to the idea, and he badly wanted for the acquisition to go right. The W hotel was a family business, its hotels resembling more of a home than a hotel, a touch of warmth and coziness present in every apartment. It was different from the hotels under TN Regency, which prided itself in having professional looking rooms, its mere business catering largely to businessmen, its facilities and service top class. Mark had not wanted to change the W hotel chain into one that was reminiscent of Tuan Regency’s, in fact he wanted the flavor to remain exactly the same but he knew small businesses do not take to acquisitions positively and he needed a solid foolproof pitch before he approached the management behind W.

Legally, the acquisition could turn out messy if not handled right. Jinyoung however, had managed to get the paperwork in order, the kinks all sorted out except for the last few and Mark had no doubt that Jinyoung and his team would have it sorted out before his senior management team even came up with a decent pitch. Mark cradled his head in his palms, the feeling of a headache coming Mark’s way making him groan.

 

Mark's phone vibrated, interrupting his train of thoughts. He picked up his phone and unlocked it with his thumbprint, his eyes still fixed on his computer screen for another two minutes before he read the incoming message.

 

**Choi Youngjae 4:35PM**

_Hyung, you're going to the class right? Don't think I forgot :P_

Mark stared at clock on his phone, in disbelief that so many hours has passed, that he hadn't stepped out of his office since Jinyoung left. Without BamBam around to nag at him, Mark had also completely forgotten to grab his lunch and it was only now that he felt his stomach grumbling, begging to be fed. Mark leaned back into his chair, suddenly feeling absolutely tired, and he turned off his computer, knowing there was nothing else he could achieve at this point.

**4.39PM**

_I’m going to grab a quick bite before I head down. What time does it end? And can you just focus on your holiday instead of worrying about things like this?_

Mark picked up his bag and walked towards the door, feeling a vibration in his pocket.

**Choi Youngjae 4:40PM**

_6:30PM. Is this your first meal, AGAIN?! I told you, just tell the W team that I'm heading HR and their people would be taken care of, they have nothing to worry about!_

**Choi Youngjae 4:41PM**

_And I'm going to have to talk to Bam when we both get back. We can't go on leave at the same time again. One of us has got to be there to make sure you eat. Seriously, are you like 5 hyung???? Do we need to feed you or something?!_

 

Mark smiled at Youngjae’s reply; it was so typical of Youngjae to make a joke about a situation to make the atmosphere lighter. The nagging though, was something Youngjae obviously picked up from BamBam. Mark was going to need to have a word with the both of them when they return. He locked his phone and shoved it back into his pocket, turned off the lights in his room and left. Walking towards the elevator, he loosened the tie that had been around his neck and unbuttoned the first button, the air hitting his neck feeling fresh and very much wanted.

Mark rode the elevator to the first floor and stepped out, intending on merely crossing across the street to get himself a sandwich. The employees in the lobby politely greeted Mark as he walked past them, and Mark smiled at them, still feeling slightly awkward in being bowed to by people who were mostly older and much more experienced than him. Stepping out of the building, Mark took a moment to breathe in the fresh air, automatically feeling re-energized. Feeling much better than he did earlier, he crossed the street to head to Subway and ordered his usual sub. He sat in the window seat, eating with ease, his eyes fascinatedly following the random people walking on the street, his head creating narratives about the kind of people they were and the kind of lives they lived. For someone who lived in the buzz and fuss of the business world, Mark actually preferred his life quiet and constant. That was the very reason why he chose Pyeongchang-dong as his home, although it was a drive away from the office. His place was gated and surrounded by greenery, and it was an escape from the city. The security was tight and because of the serenity and quiet surroundings, Mark easily considered his home sacred.

Mark glanced at his watch and realised it was 6PM; time always passed by quicker when he  was lost in people watching. He knew if he didn’t make a move to the muay thai class, he would have to hear Jinyoung nagging at him for the rest of the night, and then sit through another round of louder nagging by Youngjae when he returned. He texted his chauffeur to pick him up at 6:45PM before he walked back into TN Regency, the lobby being mostly quiet since the official knock off time was 5PM. Riding the elevator up to the 35th floor, the whole floor dedicated to the gymnasium and workout studio, he looked at himself in the mirror and noticed his disheveled hair, his creased shirt and loose tie, looking like a mess in general. He ran his fingers through his hair in a last-ditch effort to look somewhat presentable as the CEO of the company but gave up quickly when he noticed his hair refused to listen.

Mark walked past the slightly occupied gymnasium, noticing a few familiar faces from the IT department and towards the workout studio. He opened the doors to ladies and gentlemen seating in neat rows, their eyes focused on the two men standing at the front of the studio, directly opposite Mark. The shorter of the two raised an eyebrow at Mark’s entrance before he turned to Jinyoung and cocked his head. Jinyoung turned in Mark’s direction and threw him a smile before turning back to the instructor and nodded. The blonde then turned back to Mark and gave him a smile, a dazzling one, if Mark may add so himself, before resuming his demonstration. Mark closed the door before moving to the wall beside it, leaning lazily, his eyes fixed on the blonde.

“Like what you see?” Mark turned to see Jinyoung had found his way next to him, a grin plastered on his face. Mark hummed pleasantly in approval, turning back to let his eyes linger on the exposed muscular arm of the shorter instructor. He was wearing a muscle tee and each time he demonstrated a move, Mark caught a glimpse of his abdominal muscle. “What’s his name?” Mark asked quietly, his eye never quite leaving the other man and he heard Jinyoung chuckle. “Took you long enough. Jackson. Jackson Wang.”

Jackson. The name rolled nicely off Mark’s tongue. The rest of the session saw Jackson demonstrating more skilled moves, each and every of his moves quick and sharp. Mark was sure he saw Jackson’s co-instructor almost lose his footing a few times following Jackson’s demonstration kicks, which was fascinating because judging from his physique, the other man was quite well-built himself. It only made Mark focus even more on Jackson, in awe that the shorter man could hold himself up so well against his taller companion. While Jackson himself was an eye-candy for Mark, Mark also found himself focusing on the moves executed, the sharpness and fluidity of the moves captivating him.

“Alright, that’s pretty much the things we’ll be learning over the next four weeks, for now,” Jackson announced to the class and for the third time that day, Mark was shocked at how quickly time passed by. “We’ll be here if you need to ask us questions, but if not, please have a good night and we’ll see you next week,” his companion continued in a low and deep voice and Mark could have sworn he heard a soft purr coming mysteriously from where Jinyoung was standing. Mark looked at his watch, realizing it was already 6:40PM and he started making his way out of the studio before Jinyoung grabbed his wrist. “Aren’t you staying? I’ve yet to introduce you to them,” Jinyoung question, his expression quizzical.

“Nah. Uncle Ben’s coming in five and I don’t wanna make him wait,” Mark answered and Jinyoung nodded in understanding before releasing Mark’s wrist. “Send him my love. It’s been a while since I saw him. Oh! And send your parents my congratulations and well wishes. Tell them I'll drop by someday,” Jinyoung smiled warmly and Mark looked at him, confusion etched on his face. Jinyoung however, had already turned away and started walking towards the front of the studio, occasionally stopping to speak to the employees.

Mark allowed his eyes to look for Jackson and he saw Jackson deep in conversation, explaining a move to one of the ladies from the Sales department. Mark would have loved to stay, to introduce himself to Jackson (and companion), to have an opportunity to watch his face and muscles up close, because he knew that stunning beauty he was looking at from a distance would pale in comparison. Mark then watched Jackson look up from where he was and stare right straight at Mark, his face expressionless. Despite being caught blatantly staring, Mark found himself refusing to break eye contact, and held Jackson’s gaze. With every second that passed, Mark felt his resolve crumbling; he so badly wanted to walk over and introduce himself, he wanted to hear his name roll off Jackson’s tongue.

Next time, Mark reasoned with himself as he finally broke eye contact and walked out of the studio, his steps heavier than he would have loved to admit. Next time, he would properly introduce himself to Jackson Wang, and maybe get himself a phone number in return.


	2. two: staying away

Mark had spent the last two weeks recuperating, mentally mostly, as he enjoyed The Bahamas with his family. After he was picked up by Ben following the muay thai class, he had been driven to his parents’ home for dinner, a promise he made but had completely forgotten about. He was then reminded that the family was going on a two week vacation in celebration of his parents’ 65th anniversary and Mark had immediately felt horrible for being so caught up with work and forgetting about the trip.

He had gone home to drop a quick email to his senior management, BamBam, and Jinyoung, apologizing for leaving for two weeks without any sort of handover. BamBam and Jinyoung had of _course_ , remembered about his two week trip and had taken care of everything they could within their abilities.

Mark walked into his office for the first time in two weeks, feeling refreshed and rested. BamBam’s table was still empty, Mark had after all driven himself to work slightly earlier, wanting to get in before the rest did. He stood behind his desk, the glass panel revealing the view of Seoul’s Central Business District right in front of him. At the height where his office was located, he could also see the Han River and he watched as traffic slowly build up, the city waking up before him.

“Hyuuuuuung!” Mark heard his door open, the shuffling of steps and BamBam’s voice reached his ears. He couldn't stop the smile creeping up his face, it had been almost a month since he last saw the younger boy and like Jinyoung, he had missed BamBam’s presence. He turned, coming face-to-face with his personal assistant and took in the new look. BamBam had left for his vacation with his hair black, styled neatly. He had returned a redhead, his hair styled fashionably, a look that suited him very well, his features brought alive by the color. BamBam enveloped Mark in a tight hug and Mark returned it, both staying in each other’s embrace for a while.

“Someone would think you both have not seen each other for years,” Jinyoung drawled on lazily, entering Mark’s room as he found his seat on the sofa. The two broke apart, chuckling, and Mark held BamBam’s face in his hand, turning it left and right, pretending to study his face in assessment of the new hair color and BamBam happily obliged.

BamBam was a smart, meticulous and trustworthy young man. Over the course of working together, Mark had begun trusting BamBam with details of his personal life as well as confidential information about the company and their upcoming negotiations. At first, BamBam had been a great listener and Mark honestly had not had any expectations beyond that. Slowly, BamBam started giving his input and thoughts, and more often than not, they were a fresh point of view, one that Mark never thought of and and would have missed out on without the younger’s help. He was a mature, fine young man, an asset to the company but he was also _young_ and loved to be spoilt silly by Mark and Jinyoung. After being away from home at such a young age, BamBam had been very receptive of any form of love and affection sent his way and Mark and Jinyoung happily indulged him.

“Looking good Bam! Isn't Gyeom afraid you would be stolen by someone else?”

A flush appeared on BamBam’s cheeks, making him look that much younger and Jinyoung let out a laugh from his seat. “He's so taken by Yugyeomie. He's the one afraid that the little giant would run away.” Mark looked at BamBam who was now smiling sheepishly and he slung an arm over BamBam’s shoulder, walking the both of them to join Jinyoung on the sofa.

“If he ever leaves you, don't worry! Your hyungs will beat him to a pulp for you,” Jinyoung continued, his arms up in a punching stance, his voice laced with affection. BamBam looked at Jinyoung with a softened look on his face and Mark bit back a smile; it was one of the rare times where Jinyoung openly showed his affection. He usually showered BamBam with tough love, always joking with the boy, his jokes sounding hurtful and rude to the untrained ears. BamBam had known better, so he was not hurt but still, moments when Jinyoung showed his affection openly without any mean jokes were a rarity so Mark allowed BamBam to soak it up.

“Yeah me too!” Mark chipped in after a while, imitating Jinyoung’s stance earlier and he could have sworn he saw the two try their hardest not to roll their eyes. He stood up to punch both of them in their arms, winces and groans filling up Mark’s room. He sat down, Jackson's face suddenly coming up in his mind and he felt a funny feeling settle in his stomach. “So how have the classes been?” Mark asked, hoping he came off as nonchalant. BamBam had no visible reaction, merely talking about the different stances they've been taught and Mark felt Jinyoung’s eyes rest heavily on him. He turned and caught the devilish smile on Jinyoung’s face, knowing fully that his _actual_ question had not gone unnoticed.

“Well, come by tomorrow and see for yourself,” Jinyoung added after BamBam was done. “We’ll need to confirm the next six months as well and sign the agreement. They've sent me the soft copy and everything looks good but I’ll probably still need some time to look over the physical copy in case they added anything else. After that, we’ll be good to sign,” Jinyoung mused, not really directing his conversation to anyone.

Mark heard Jinyoung ask BamBam if he had booked a meeting room for them to sign the agreement and he allowed his thoughts to float to Jackson Wang. Six months. He had an additional six months to…..

To _what_ , Mark didn’t know. But what he knew for sure was, for some reason, he was having butterflies in his stomach at the thought of meeting Jackson again.

  
  


Mark looked at himself in the mirror, turning a few times, wondering if he was dressed appropriately. He had worn a nicely fitted black v-neck t-shirt, and loose pants - which was what he tended to wear at home when he was just lazing around. He did not want to dress up too sporty, because he had an inkling he wouldn’t be able to participate in class either, since he missed the two classes that would have taught them the basic foundation for muay thai. But he didn’t want to walk into the studio in his usual office wear. He let out an exasperated sigh, and threw his pants aside to put on a pair of jeans, one that hung off his waist nicely. Looking at his reflection again, it was a casual look put together and it made him look a tad younger than his age. He walked out of his office walk-in wardrobe, a little more satisfied than he had been ten minutes earlier, and made his way down to the 35th floor.

Mark stepped into the studio five minutes after class started; he didn't want to look too eager but he also didn’t want to make it seem like he was always late, especially after walking in an hour late during the very first session. There was quite a large turnout in the studio; Mark didn't expect so many of his employees to be interested in muay thai and made a mental note to praise Youngjae about it. The class was broken up into small groups, training with each other, with Jackson and friend going around the studio, correcting their postures as needed. Mark felt the winds knocked out of his lungs as Jackson walked towards the groups at the back of the class and nearer to where he was standing. Jackson had been gorgeous the last Mark remembered him, but even that was a clear understatement. Mark had seen his fair share of attractive men, and he was one himself, so he was never really flustered or so smittenly taken with another’s looks until now. Until Jackson Wang.

Mark stood quietly in a corner, his presence left unacknowledged and Mark had to do everything in his willpower not to cough obnoxiously to create attention to himself. The two instructors had obviously built up a rapport with his employees over the last two weeks because while there was no one goofing around mischievously, there were light banters and conversation going around in the room. The occasional teasing went both ways and Mark found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the way Jackson’s eyes twinkled every time he laughed, which thankfully, was quite a fair bit.

Jackson's laughter had shocked Mark. When he was instructing, his tone had been in a lower register and it was easy on the ears. But his laughter was in a pleasant high pitch, a laugher that caused Mark to smile along despite not knowing what Jackson was laughing about. He noticed that Jackson also had a different voice when he was talking, a _non-teacher’s_ voice and he sounded bright and cheerful. It was beautifully in-sync with the smiles on his face and Mark decided he liked it. He liked it a lot.

After an additional twenty minutes of the two instructors going around the small groups, which was also an additional twenty minutes of Mark shamelessly staring at Jackson, Jackson’s co-instructor called for a five minutes break. Mark heard the room’s collective groan as they drop to the floor, tiredly massaging their aching muscles. Mark walked over to Jinyoung, whose lap was occupied by a tired BamBam. Youngjae was to Jinyoung’s right, quietly panting, trying to catch his breath. Mark sat behind Youngjae wordlessly, his hands on the younger’s shoulders, expertly massaging the tense muscles. Youngjae turned in surprise, before breaking into a smile when he saw Mark and leaned back into the older’s chest.

“You guys did great.”

Mark looked up from Youngjae only to be greeted by Jackson’s eyes on him. Mark swallowed nervously, _please don't let Jackson notice that_ , as he watched Jackson sit down with them. He felt his eyes betray him as his line of sight trailed down from Jackson’s face, to his slightly glistening wet Adam’s apple, down his arm to the beautiful toned calves. He was staring unabashedly, and he knew they all noticed but Jackson was a bloody masterpiece and he'll be damned if he allowed his pride to get in the way of appreciating _art_.

“He, who is too shy to meet your eyes, is Mark Tuan. Our CEO.” Mark heard Jinyoung introduce him to Jackson and he reluctantly tore his eyes away from the calves, raising his eyes to look at Jackson and was rewarded with an amused smile.

“Mark,” Jackson repeated, his name sounding dreamy and delicious coming from Jackson’s mouth and Mark found himself wanting to hear it more. “I’m Jackson,” he continued, and stuck out a hand in Mark’s direction. Mark stared at it for two seconds, hearing a murmured _Oh, he already knew that_ from Jinyoung, which obviously was quiet enough so Jinyoung could pretend it wasn't meant to be heard, but decidedly loud (and calculated enough) because it definitely was heard by both Jackson and Mark, the way he intended it to be. Youngjae moved out of Mark’s embrace, the weight loss from his chest making him snap out of his reverie, and he stuck his hand out in return, taking Jackson’s in his for a handshake. Jackson's hand was warm and sturdy and it held Mark’s in a tight handgrip.

Jackson turned his head away from Mark, their hands still holding each other’s, his head looking around the room. “That’s Jaebum hyung. Well, I'm not sure if he's hyung to you..” Jackson trailed off as he looked in Jaebum’s direction and the heat from Jackson’s hand was beginning to find its way to Mark’s stomach. Mark replied with a hum, acknowledging Jaebum and slowly released his grip around Jackson’s hand, a signal that the handshake had gone on for too long. As Jackson pulled his hand back, Mark felt Jackson’s index finger lightly trail across his palm, the sensation creating goosebumps on Mark’s arm and the back of his neck.

Mark kept his eyes on Jackson, wondering if he had been imagining the touch and began to seriously question his own sanity when Jackson turned to Jinyoung, his smile bright and unaffected. Jackson began detailing his plans for the rest of the classes and Jinyoung, Youngjae and BamBam animatedly chipped in the conversation with questions and admiration. Mark smiled, amused that what started off as doubt when Youngjae first brought it up to all of them, had translated into genuine interest. Mark listened in interest too, and he suddenly wished he had been around the past two weeks to have nailed down the basics so he could also participate in the upcoming classes.

Jackson then stood up, the five minutes of break over, and he looked at Youngjae to confirm the signing of papers that would take place after the session. Youngjae had opened his mouth to answer Jackson’s question of the location where the signing would be held when Mark interrupted him.

“It’ll be in my room.”

The other boys turned to Mark in surprise, knowing fully well a meeting room had been booked for it. Mark kept his expression straight and his tone even as Jackson looked back in interest. “Jinyoung and Youngjae will have one quick look over the physical copy so Jaebum and yourself can head to my room first,” Mark, having clearly lost the filter between his brain and his mouth, continued, his voice never wavering. Jackson nodded quickly, a pleasant smile on his face before he turned and made his way to the front of the studio. Mark watched as Jackson whispered something to Jaebum, to which the older of the two nodded at after casting a look at Mark.

“Alright, since we have a special guest today, ahem, your CEO,” Jackson announced, a tinge of playfulness heard in his voice as he looked over at Mark, “We’ll skip the rest of the planned lessons. Instead, we’ll show you the real deal. A proper sparring.” Groups in the front row cleared out to the sides to give the two men space, an excited murmur going around in the room. Jackson and Jaebum faced each other, their smiles disappearing as they nodded to one another and began sparring, trading swift punches and fast kicks. The room quickly quietened down, everyone in full concentration of the fight happening in front of them. Jackson and Jaebum were equally matched, each dishing out as much as he received. As the match went on, the intensity just grew and the pace sped up.

After a few more minutes, they both stopped, faces flushed red and arms drenched with sweat. Jackson looked down at his chest, noticing a tear that found its way to his tank during the sparring and quickly lifted it off his body, tossing it aside. He turned back to the class, the wet well-defined body on display. Mark felt his breath hitch as he studied the pecs on Jackson’s body, and trailed the abs with his hungry eyes. He had an idea that Jackson would have a great body when he caught a glimpse two weeks ago, but he hadn't been prepared to bear witness to the taut muscles, or the way Jackson’s happy trail disappeared under the waistband of his shorts. Mark had not been prepared to realize that his tongue wished to be able to lick the droplets of sweat gliding their way down Jackson’s abs, and he certainly had not been prepared for the aching need to bite on Jackson’s nipples. He felt the heat rush to his nether regions and he shifted uncomfortably.

“Okay, it's a little early today but we’re letting you go. Mark your calendars; six months from now, we’re making you spar as well,” Jackson said in between pants, his voice turning slightly high pitched. Jackson hadn't mentioned his name as a noun but it came out of Jackson’s lips regardless. Mark began imagining Jackson panting for an entirely different reason, writhing and shuddering, calling out his name in a wanton voice and Mark felt his boxers become tight for his cock that was hardening by the second. He turned his gaze away from Jackson, refusing to have a hard-on from Jackson’s voice and breaths alone, but his body had a mind of its own, replaying Jackson’s breathy raspy voice in his head over and over again.

Mark stood up abruptly, desperate to leave before his erecting member became visible, the urgency to settle it before the meeting in his room making him uneasy.

“Bring them up when they're ready, Bam,” Mark instructed, his voice coming out as a squeak. Before BamBam could even reply, he bolted out of the studio, into the elevator and practically sprinted into his office. He rushed into the shower, peeled off his clothes and turned on the cold water, forcing Jackson out of his thoughts, desperately wanting to calm his semi-hard length in the little bit of time he bought for himself.

The whole situation was beginning to be ridiculous to Mark. He was standing in his office shower, cold water splattering over his body, _lusting_ over someone he had only met for the second time. Mark was often hunted, and in the rare times he did the hunting, he had left with his companion crooning, lusting, often so willing and pliant to do anything. When Mark sets his sights on someone, he did not have to dash out of the room, he did not have to stand in the shower alone, and he sure as hell did not need to get his erecting length to calm down.

Mark punched the bathroom wall in frustration and anger, the stinging pain on his knuckles successfully taking his mind off Jackson. He looked at the blobs of blood botching red on his skin and he winced as he moved his fingers, sure that his skin would bruise over the next few minutes. He stood still, breath still laboured but his lust had transformed and left his system. Sighing, he finished up his shower and stepped out of the bathroom, ashamed of how much control he lost over himself.

Mark stepped out of his walk in wardrobe door after donning on another pair of jeans and a new black t shirt, feeling far too spent to put on an outfit that would better resemble his position as a CEO. He saw Jackson and Jaebum sitting in the chairs in front of his desk, their backs to him. The two men stood up and turned around as they heard footsteps from behind them, surprised to see Mark walk out from a corner that was hidden from their view. Mark smiled at them and gestured for them to sit down as he walked to his seat on the other side of the table.

Youngjae and Jinyoung were still not in his room, which meant Mark had to talk to Jackson and Jaebum while waiting for them, and Mark immediately regretted asking them to his room instead of the meeting room. Still, he had to do _something_ , so he put on his best smile, professional but not distant, and leaned back into his chair.

“So how long have you guys been doing this? You both are really good,” Mark started, making sure he looked at Jaebum too, trying to avoid eye-contact with Jackson. Jaebum smiled meaningfully and began telling Mark about their history together, how he had met Jackson at a gym and they had been gym buddies thereafter. Jackson had graduated from Yonsei and was grumbling about the lack of muay thai classes in Korea, a sport he had been truly intrigued by when doing research for class. They had first started off jokingly about how they should fly to Thailand to pick up the sport, but they eventually turned the joke into reality and flew to Thailand. However, the slight introduction they had into the sport had just left them intrigued and that much more interested. They had then made the huge decision to move to Thailand, where they trained under professional muay thai boxers for two years every day, picking up skills and techniques.

Mark found himself nodding to Jaebum, his eyes fixed as he found answers about Jackson to questions he never realized were in his head.

“So we came back and decided to open up a small gym to teach beginners’ classes. We’re still learning ourselves, we head down to Thailand every few months to train intensively and pick up new things but we’re decent enough to teach skills for beginners,” Jackson added in, his voice making Mark turn his way. Jackson had a smile on his face, a polite kind smile and his features were relaxed, his handsome face staring back at Mark. Mark found his tongue tied and nodded with an “Ah”, smiling back nervously at Jackson.

“I should have gone to the washroom earlier. Is there one here?” Jaebum asked, making Mark turn away from Jackson. Mark nodded and called for BamBam to show Jaebum the washroom that was located outside of his office. After BamBam led Jaebum out, Mark and Jackson sat in the room, the silence growing by the second. Mark allowed himself to look at Jackson and noticed the man’s brows were just very slightly creased, a far-away look on his face.

“Is there something you need to ask me?”

Jackson blinked, his eyes suddenly looking at Mark with renewed focus. “Ah.” Jackson looked unsure, his eyes darting away from Mark and Mark suddenly grew nervous, not knowing what to expect. “It's just..,” he started, his voice dropping and Mark had to strain a little to listen to hear what Jackson was trying to say. “I didn't see you for the past two weeks and I thought you weren't interested in the sport.”

_Oh_. So Jackson had noticed that he wasn’t around. Mark felt the little hairs on the back of his neck stand, and he tried to squash the euphoria rising up his chest. He felt like a schoolboy whose crush began talking to him, and a huge smile appeared on his face despite him trying hard not to grin like a fool.

“I was on vacation. I am interested though; it's such a dynamic sport and I’d love to pick it up. It’s a waste that I missed the two weeks where you taught the foundations. I’ll probably go pick it up outside someday,” Mark drawled on, his words slowly turning into a conversation for himself rather than answering Jackson. Mark looked up and found Jackson smiling, the crease of his eyes beautifully profiling his face, his full pink lips catching Mark’s attention. Jackson licked his lips slowly, his saliva making the pink lips wet and inviting, glistening from the sunset in the evening and Mark had to hold himself back from leaning over the table and sucking on them.

“Well, if you're interested, I could teach.”

Mark’s smile faltered as he heard the invitation in Jackson’s voice, the implications of his invitation sending shivers down Mark’s spine. He met Jackson’s eyes nervously and found a pair of eyes that seemed to mirror the emotional turmoil he was feeling. Mark swallowed back, unsure of what was happening. A small nervous smile graced Jackson’s lips and he cleared his throat as he turned away from Mark.

Mark noticed the slightest tinge of pink creep up Jackson’s cheeks as Jackson huffed out a breath. Jackson turned to Mark, his gaze now steady and determined, and Mark could have never guessed what would come his way.

“I do private lessons. We can do it in your house, if you're interested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. hi? Heh. I didn't think this update would take this long considering I already had it written but I was still looking it over and editing and stuff. So yes, here you go! Finally, first interaction between Mark and Jacksoooooon. The next chapter will have more Markson with each other so hopefully you've not given up on this just yet! T_T Aha. 
> 
> I didn't plan to write any of these sexual attractions so early in the story - I initially planned on more fluff and flirting and cute stuff but Mark is thirsty, and so is Jackson, I think. Still, I do think this story will have a considerable amount of fluff and cute and adorable stuff, I want to write them at least; I just truly hope Markson doesn't come and ruin my plan with their thirst for each other........
> 
> Hope you liked the update! (:

**Author's Note:**

> Well...... This will be my first on-going fic in.. ever. I'm a little excited about this so I hope this sounds as fun and as good as it does in my head. Let me know what you think!


End file.
